


Spideypool

by Sobrietyisoverrated



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobrietyisoverrated/pseuds/Sobrietyisoverrated
Summary: Just your typical spideypool story.
Relationships: Hawksilver, Spideypool, TonyxSteve, spidermanXdeadpool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Spidey’s POV  
I was doing my rounds, checking on the city when I saw a man pushing a woman against a wall in an alley. I started swinging in that direction when I saw a figure in a costume appear. I hid on a roof to watch the interaction without being seen and I saw the mysterious figure pull out a gun and jumped off the roof.  
"Stop!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. He shoved me off of him and shot the guy in the face. The girl ran away screaming, begging for help.   
"Why the fuck did you do that?!" I screamed at him, glancing over and seeing the guy bleeding to death. I ran over to him and tried to bandage his wound using my webs.  
"He's not a good person," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.  
"And you are?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good people don't shoot other people," I argued, glaring at him furiously.   
"Bullshit." He said, putting away his gun.  
"Language! I mean-" He interrupted me before I could continue.  
"Okay, MOM." He spoke sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Listen I'm sorry to do this but..." I tied him up with webs and called an ambulance. I started to point upwards but he yelled after me.  
"You can't just leave me here!"  
"I can and I will," I said before shooting away. I left and went back to my apartment. I swung in through the window I always left open during patrols and took a shower before changing into some sweatpants. I lived alone so there was no need for me to wear a shirt and instead put on my reading glasses and got onto my computer to finish my essay.  
I thought about the guy today and decided to do some research. I looked him up but couldn't find anything so I decided to go to further measures. I hacked into SHEILD's database within a few minutes and looked for files regarding any and all supers. I couldn't find him there so I looked for other mutants. Not much time later, I found him and discovered his name was Deadpool aka Wade Wilson.  
'Hmm,' I thought to myself. I want to get to know him better' So I looked at his whole tragic backstory. I felt kind of bad looking at all this but it was worth it. I found out that he's also a mercenary. I wonder why he killed that guy then? Oh well.  
I shut off my computer and checked my fridge and cupboards. I had 1 egg and a couple of sips of milk left. I checked and I didn't even have any spices. I decided to go ahead and go to bed hungry, knowing it would screw me over.  
I was in bed awake for hours. I just couldn't seem to get to sleep. I tried as hard as I could but I just kept going back over my failures in my head. They never seemed to stop. I've failed so many people. My parents, my uncle, my aunt when she had her heart attack. My aunt. Poor Aunt May. I was out on patrol when she had a heart attack. I just can't stop thinking about what if I had been there. What if I had been there to save her. Instead, I couldn't. I was souring over the city.

Deadpool POV  
I just met Spiderman. Spiderman. Holy shit. And not one of those imposters either. That was amazing. I teleported to my apartment before the ambulance could arrive. I had to sit and wait for a couple of hours before the webs disintegrated enough for me to get free. once they did I ordered a pizza and grab the beer from the fridge I flopped onto my couch and turn on the TV Golden Girls was on.  
" it's my girls!" I shouted.  
Shhhhh  
They're not your girls  
"Yes, they are! I love them!" I told the voices. The doorbell rang.  
"Yes!pizza!" I opened the door and paid for my pizza before going to the couch to chow down. My phone rang. It was the guy that ordered the hit on the serial rapist I took out.  
"Yello?" I answered.  
"Did you complete the job?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sending pictures now." I had snapped some pictures of the scene before I fled.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me.t."  
"It is my job after all, and I always complete a job," I said, dramatically. I hung up and lay down across the couch. I couldn't stop thinking about that damn spider. I've been following him on the news and every time I see him fighting I stop and stare. He's so damn hot and I can barely control myself. His voice is so hot and he's so smart and snarky I cant with him. I've heard his quips while he's fighting and they're hilarious.  
You liiiiiiike him  
"No, I don't!" I yelled into my empty apartment.  
Yes you do  
"I don't," I insisted. It continued like that so I decided to ignore them. Instead, I headed into my bedroom to think of that perfect ass again. I slowly took off my pants, letting the tension build before doing my thing. I quickly cleaned myself up with a spare shirt I had laying around. I stripped my remaining clothes and took a shower.   
Do it.  
Why not Wade.  
Do it do it do it do it do it do it  
'Okay! Okay! I’ll do it.' I made what was originally going to be a regular shower into a cold one(wink wink). Again I was thinking about that ass and imagining his moans as I pound into him from behind, my hand in his hair pulling his head back and leaving his neck exposed for me to bite and mark.  
I finished up and headed to bed, deciding to sleep in the nude. You gotta let your shit breathe sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool POV  
I woke up from a bad dream. In it I was falling to death and spiderman was just standing there watching me, not even trying to save me. I reached up and brushed my cheek to realize I had tears on it.  
'Huh,' I thought to myself. The boxes were oddly quiet too. I hadn't heard anything from them since the chanting. It seemed like thinking of my little spider baby kept the voices at bay.  
'I wonder what it'll be like when he's actually around me,' I thought to myself.  
I'm baaaaaaack  
Strasvutsia bitches!  
'Ah shit. Here we go again,' I couldn't help but think.  
I decided to get dressed and go around looking for my favorite spider. I hoped he patrolled at this time otherwise, it'll be a long couple of hours searching the city for him.  
Or... you could stir up trouble and make him come to you.  
"Good idea," I got dressed and headed out. 'What could I do to make him notice me'(Notice me senpai).  
Kill someone  
"No!" I yelled  
You could kill 2 people  
"We already know he doesn't like murder so what else can we do?"  
Ooh, I got it. Bank robbery  
Yes!  
"That might just work."  
Spiderman POV  
I decided to go on patrols like usual with only eating a scrambled egg beforehand. My fast metabolism is going to make it tough on me if I don't at least eat something. Not that the egg did much to satiate my hunger. I knew I'd have to go shopping but as a 20-year-old college student, I don’t have the most money in the world. In fact, barely scraping by.

I’m swinging around when I hear police sirens rush towards somewhere. I decided to follow in case they needed my help. I followed them to a bank nearby. I swung onto the roof and looked for a way in. I found an air vent that led in so I opened it with my superhuman strength(awesome right) and entered it. It was a tight fit but luckily I’m slender and skinny from not eating nearly enough for a guy my age and with the activities I do. I crawled through the vent until I landed in a back room filled with hostages. They were all tied up and shaking in fear. I snuck my way into the main room and saw the guy from yesterday, Deadpool.

‘What the hell are you doing?” I asked angrily.

“Trying to get your attention spidey boy.”

“It’s spider man and you didn’t have to rob a bank to do it.”

“Well now that I have your attention what do you say about a date?”

“A date?” I asked. I could not believe this guy. The audacity of him to ask something like that after killing a man right in front of me.

“Yeah, a date,” He continues.

“ No way,” I tell him, shaking my head.

“Then I guess I’ll start killing hostages,” He said, heading towards the back room.

“Fine!” I yelled suddenly. He jumped up and down in joy. I rolled my eyes, not like he could see under my mask of course.

“I guess I have no reason to keep the hostages any longer,” He said, heading towards the back room. I followed him wary of what he was going to do. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at one of the hostages. She shrieked in fear.

“Wait!” I yelled, pulling at his arm.

“Why?”

“Just untie them an release them,” I told him. He sighed and did as I said.

“Bossy one aren’t you. Don’t worry, I’ll change that,” he said winking at me.

‘Disgusting,’ I thought to myself. I didn’t say anything though, I just blushed at the implication.

“I left you speechless huh?” He said, looking proud of himself.

“Not even close,” I said. 

“Oh well, that’ll change,” He said with a stupid smirk on his face.

“Whatever.” He finished releasing them and unlocked the front doors to let them escape. We went back to the backroom and he grabbed onto me so I could web us up into the vent in the roof. I easily crawled through but he got stuck. 

“Help meeee,” He moaned out.

“Save the moans for later big guy,” I said, giving him a smirk.

“Woah,” he said simply. I shot a web at his face and pulled as hard as I could. He got free with a POP. I couldn’t help but laugh at his still dumbfounded face.

“I’m stronger than I seem huh,” I said giggling.

“I mean...yeah.” I couldn’t help but giggle even more. Soon it turned into laughs and fu guffaws as I fell to the floor laughing. The laughing was contagious apparently as it spread to Deadpool. He, already on the ground started laughing hysterically as well.

I reached out a hand and helped him up once the laughs turned into giggles. He brushed off his suit and held out his hand for me to take. I did so warily and I felt the ground shift beneath me. All of a sudden we were standing outside a shifty looking bar.

“Are we supposed to go in here?” I asked him.

“Yes!”

“Okayyy,” I wasn’t quite 21 yet but I wasn’t about to let him know that.

“Why are you hesitating?”

“How old are you?” I asked him.  
“How old are YOU?” He asked back.

“You answer first.”

“25. How old are you?”

“I’ll answer that later,” I said, moving towards the door.

“No. Now,” He said in a demanding voice, pushing me up against the wall. I looked up at him and gulped. His masked face was right next to mine. I looked up into his eyes seeing as he was taller than me by a lot.

“N’-no,” I managed to stutter out, my bi little heart freaking the fuck out.

“Please tell me you’re not jailbait.”

“I’m not,” I said in a steady voice.

“Thank god. Does that mean I can?” He asked looking me up and down and reaching towards my ass.

“Buy me dinner first you creep,” I pushed him away from me. I’m surprised I could. I’ve always liked the idea of villain types. That’s the only reason I watched the god awful Star wars movies.

“That’s the plan sweet cheeks,” He said, slapping my ass. I yelped and jumped. I slapped his arm before walking to the door.

“Hold on, not till I know your age.”

“60,” I said sarcastically.

“Just my type,” He joked. I just walked in and he followed.

There were people all around and the place smelled like piss. A man at the bar was flirting with a woman and buying her a drink. She just splashed the drink she already had at him and ordered another. He didn’t get the hint though. Instead, he got angry at her.

“What the fuck was that for?” He yelled at her. I stepped forward to break it up and Deadpool held my arm. I yanked it away from him and walked up to the guy.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” I asked him.

“What’s it to you?” He started to get more aggressive.

“I don’t think you have a mother to kiss. If you did you would have better manners.”

“That was brutal sugar bear,” Deadpool looked surprised at what I said. I just looked at him.

“Sugarbear?” Everyone asked.

“So you finally found someone eh wade,” The man behind the bar said.

“We are NOT a thing,” I tried to tell everyone. Nobody listened. Instead, the man stalked forward.

“So the famous Spiderman is a fag with a boyfriend huh?” He said, starting to smile with a glint in his eyes.

“Hey!” I yelled. Before I could do anything else Wade grabbed my arm.

“Allow me,” said walking forward. The man opened his mouth, probably to say some more homophobic bullshit. Before he could say anything Wade punched him in the face, breaking his nose. I saw blood splatter.

“Bar fight!” Someone yelled. Someone next to me turned and punched me in the stomach, making me lose my breath.

“Nobody touches my baby boy!” Wade yelled, punching the guy. Someone jumped on his back and I punched them and pulled them off. I threw them into someone next to me. A stool was broken over my head and I fell to the ground. Someone started kicking me. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. I looked up and it was Wade. that’s when I felt a sharp kick to my nose. He put me on his shoulder and crept out of the fight and the bar.when we got outside he gently set me down.

“That was fun,” I said, holding my probably broken and most definitely bloody nose.

“So. Tacos?” He asked. I brightened up at the thought of food.

“You asked me out, you offered, you pay,” I said. I wasn’t giving up on free food. I had no money left for anything but ramen and maybe some bread to make toast. 

“You got it,” He seemed to perk up at the thought of food too. He reached out his hand and helped me up from my slumped position. He picked me up bridal style and I felt the whole world change again.

“I don’t ever think I’ll get used to that,” I told him.

“You will.”

“So we’ll be doing this more often?” I asked him.

“Hopefully,” He said.

“Oh? Depends on how the tacos are and how nicely you ask,” I figured I at least owed him that for saving my ass in there. And he wasn’t turning out to be a bad guy. A little rough around the edges sure but still a good guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiderman POV

“The usual?” The teen at the counter asked. She looked bored and she popped a bubble with her gum.

“Yes please,” Deadpool said, starting to get giddy.

“And for you?”

“I’ll have 34 tacos, all the toppings.” Her and Deadpool’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Her gum fell onto her shirt and into her hair.

“Is that why you wanted me to pay?” He asked.

“Yep.”

“You sure you’re gonna be able to eat that?”

“I’m a poor college student.”

“In that case,” He turned to the girl.”2 margaritas.” I decided not to say anything about my age. After all, he was paying.

“To go?”

“Yes,” He answered looking my way. We sat and talked while we waited for our food. It took a while due to the sheer amount. We talked about random things like our favorite shows, my classes, a little about our lives. We also talked about how we both realized we liked guys.

“It was Ryan Reynolds for me,” Deadpool admitted with a sly grin. He looked off into nowhere and winked. I could hear him muttering to himself under his breath. I waited until he was done to start talking.

“I was umm...getting beat up by my high school bully and my eyes looked down and he had an erection and well...I might have gotten one.” I looked down embarrassed. He burst out laughing and I started to giggle. Soon we were both full-on laughing and rolling around.

We continued talking about random stuff and bonding until the food came out. Then he teleported us onto a random roof.

“Where are we?” I asked him, looking around.

“On top of my apartment building,” He answered, biting into his chimichanga. It was in a suspicious part of town, but it didn’t look too dirty.

“Why don’t we go to your apartment and eat? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable,” I suggested. He just looked at me before shrugging. Instead of teleporting such a short way we left from a door on the roof. He led me to an apartment on the 2nd floor. We entered and the smell of old pizza, Mexican food, and blood immediately hits me. I look around and can see bloody weapons and trash everywhere. The walls and furniture seem to be covered in mysterious stains and I don’t even want to know what they are. I wouldn’t say I’m a clean freak but the sight of this was too much. The table was covered with pizza boxes and other trash.

“First thing,” I say, “We need to clear off space on the floor to eat. Then, we clean.”

“Wait what?” He asked, surprised.

“I’m gonna help you get your life together and the first step is a clean house. Clean place, clean brain,” I informed him.

“I’ll pass,” He tried to walk past me.

“No,” I said holding my arm out to prevent him from moving past me.”You will not.”

We sat in front of his TV and started watching a movie that was on. It was one of the Star Wars movies. He handed me a bag and I began to chow down on my free tacos. I hate Star Wars but I watched them anyways. I kept looking over to him. We both had our masks pulled up over our noses. I did that to hide my identity and I assumed he did the same. I could see some scarring covering his face and assumed he didn’t want to talk about it. I scarfed down all my tacos and he handed me a margarita. I warily took and started shakily drinking it.

“You act like you’ve never had anything to drink,” He said laughing.

“That’s because I haven’t,” I told him shyly.

“Wait what?” He looked genuinely shocked.

“I’m 20.” He grabbed the drink away from me and put it to the side.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“Didn’t-didn’t think it was important?” He all but yelled.

“Please don’t yell I have sensitive hearing.

“I’m so sorry,” He said, dropping down to a whisper.

“You don’t have to whisper dum-dum,” I started giggling. I looked at him and I could see something strange in his eyes. It looked like how you would look at a baby or a cute couple in a movie.

“You’re cute.”

“And you’re old,” I told him. He put a hand up to his chest and gave an offended gasp.

“Excuse you I am 25 years young,” He informed me.

“Okay,” I was laughing again at this point. I loved the way he could make me laugh. I’ve been in a slump. The person who I thought was the love of my life died a year ago and I hadn’t really recovered. Especially since I found out she was cheating on me a week before she died. In fact, I’d started to cut. So it was a nice change of pace from starving and cutting. With a full belly and an empty mind for once, I decided to start cleaning.

I started with all the trash, having Deadpool help me by taking out the trash. Once that was done I sat back and let him clean his weapons and place them in a spot in his closet. We both sat down on the now semi-clean couch and sighed. It took a while but now the apartment was mostly clean.

“Are you gonna tell me why the walls, floor, and ceiling are covered in blood?” I asked him, looking around.

“Well um,” He started scratching the back of his head. " sometimes when I want to sleep I'll just blow my brains out."

" what the fuck?"

" I mean I can't die so why not?"

" I mean I guess whatever works." I sat down and started flipping through channels on the TV. he got up and started wiping the blood off the walls. He made that mess he can pick it up, and I didn’t want to clean up bodily fluids. That why I let him do his laundry. I did help him fold though. That was a kind of thank you for buying me so much food. I looked at the clock after we cleaned the whole apartment and saw it was getting close to 1 am.

“YOu can crash here if you want,” Wade offered.

“Thanks but I should really head back to my apartment.”

“Okay, well there’s always next time.”

“Name the time and place and ill be there,” I said exiting out of the window.

“How will I tell you?” He asked stepping forward.

“I’ll give you my number,” I said, stopping for a moment. I told him and then swung away.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadpool POV

I couldn’t believe how nice spidey was being by helping me clean.

He liiiikes you.

“No, he doesn’t.”

He totally does.

Why would he like an old raisin like us?

That’s mean.

It’s true.

“Can you guys shut up!” They quieted down a little but the argument continued.

I waited a second then left the way Spiderman left. I looked around and saw him swinging. I teleported to a roof behind him and waited, then I repeated the action until he entered a window. I waited and crouched on a roof across the street. I could see a clear view of his bedroom from my spot on the roof. I saw him strip out of his suit and stretch his lean, muscular body. He had the beginnings of abs and I could see his ribs. He didn’t look healthy. At all. I started to get concerned for him. His room looked tiny. Barely enough room for the bed and dresser. I couldn’t imagine how small the rest would be.

I blushed when my eyes went down and I realized he didn’t have any boxers on. Made sense why I never saw any underwear lines on the tight spandex suit all the times I stared at his ass. His ass was even more glorious than when it was in the suit. It was smooth and I imagined tight and firm. It probably had just enough give to make a nice jiggle when slapped. I wondered how he would react if I grabbed it. To my dismay, he slid on boxers and sweatpants while facing away from the window so I couldn't see what he was packing. The spandex gave a pretty good idea of that though.

I heard a camera click and focused on where the sound came from. I walked to the ledge of the roof and looked down. There was a man on a balcony with a camera taking pictures. I looked to where the camera was pointing and realized that he was taking pictures of spidey.

“Not my baby boy,” I whispered.

He’s not your baby boy.

Not yet.

I jumped down and surprised him, making him drop the camera with a loud clang. I then stepped on it and crushed it.

“Hey peeping Tom, keep your eyes to yourself. He’s taken,” I all but growled. I grabbed him by the neck and he screamed, attracting the attention of my little spidey. He looked over and yelled. He opened his window.

“WADE WINSTON WILSON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” HE screamed at me. I dropped the man immediately.

“How do you know my name?” We hadn’t told each other our secret identities yet. That’s more of a third date kinda thing.

“That’s not important right now!”

“He was taking pictures of you in the nude,” I informed him.

“And how do you know?”

“I might have followed you.”

“That’s it. No second dates. That’s not okay. You don’t just follow someone like that.”

“How did you find out my name?”

“Come in my apartment so we can talk.”

“Okay.” I teleported to him. He shut the window and made sure to close the curtains. He put a finger on my chest and pushed me backward and onto his bed.

“Kinky,” I said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not the time,” He said getting on the bed too. He was leaning over me and our faces were almost touching. I waited to see what he would do before wrapping my legs around his waist and flipping us so I was on top. I pinned his hands in one of mine above him and growled out.

“How do you know my name?”

“I hacked into SHIELD,” He said, gulping.

“What all do you know about me?” I asked angrily, leaning closer to his face so we were almost touching.

“Everything,” He whispered. I grabbed his throat and growled at him.

“What do you know about me?”

“Everything SHIELD does,” He answered, scared. I could feel him stiffening in his pants under me.

“Someones excited,” I said, smirking.

“W-whatever,” He stuttered out. I reached down to gently caress his crotch before teleporting out of there.

Spiderman POV

Oh, I know he did not just do that. Did he really? I, I can't. I can't with him. I had a raging hard-on and I didn’t know why. There was no logical reason I should have a boner, but I do. I mean he was a creep. He stalked me and almost killed a guy. The guy. I can’t believe that guy was taking pictures of me changing for god knows how long. That means he knows I am spiderman. I looked down at my arms, surprised he didn’t see my scars. All these thoughts were running through my head. The pure panic that was coursing through my veins made it so I was no longer turned on in any way. All of a sudden my mind was empty. The fear and panic made thinking and breathing impossible.

I was having a panic attack and I couldn't stop it. I had to just ride it and try to calm down the best I could. My chest hurt and it felt like it was collapsing in on itself. I was hyperventilating trying to get air into my lungs. It didn’t work very well.

‘Breathe,’ thought to myself.’ Just breathe.’ I focused on in through the nose out through the mouth. I finally calmed myself down enough to breathe. I stood up once the black around the corner of my vision left and checked my phone. I saw a text from someone.

???: Hey baby boy

Me: Deadpool?

???: The one and only

I changed his name in my phone.

Me: What the fuck was that?

DP: What was what?

Me: You know what.

DP: I want you to say it baby boy

Me: Don’t call me that.

DP: You got it sweetcheeks

Me: Don’t call me that either.

DP: What can I call you  
Me: My name

DP: Which is?

Me: Umm

Me: Peter

DP: OK Petey pie

I didn’t have anything to say so I didn’t say anything. Instead, I lay down in bed and put my phone in the charger. I tried to fall asleep but my mind kept wandering. It kept going back to the neighbor. I hope he doesn't tell anyone. Wade probably scared him enough. I kept worrying and decided to do something useful. I hacked into shield again and went through all their information on me. There wasn't much. They knew my gender, height, and weight and that was about it. I sighed in relief. I turned on the news so if anything bad happened I could see right away. Still on my computer, I decided to mess around. I switched up everything on the avengers.

'No keeping my hacking a secret now oh well,' I thought to myself. Pranking SHEILD and the avengers was fun but it was getting late. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1 a.m. I decided to shut my computer down for the night and finally go to bed.


End file.
